


[Podfic] The Comic Book Guy

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: Steve Rogers and James Barnes meet for the first time in a Hydra factory during the war.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] The Comic Book Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Comic Book Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607896) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Text:** [The Comic Book Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607896)

**Author:** [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 6:44 

**Download:** [mp3](https://ia601503.us.archive.org/11/items/comic-book-guy/Comic%20Book%20Guy.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was created for the "Swap" challenge for Voiceteam 2020. I swapped podficcing processes with [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony), and took a stab at recording in a closet for the first time.
> 
> Thanks copperbadge for writing such a lovely fic and giving blanket permission for podfic!


End file.
